


There Is Nobody, Just You and Me Pal

by ButDamnIsHeLovable



Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gay Jensen, I will add more tags as I add more chapters, I will change the rating as I go, Slow Burn, for now hehe, non-au, straight jared
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 19:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14983628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButDamnIsHeLovable/pseuds/ButDamnIsHeLovable
Summary: If anyone told Jared a year ago that he would be in love with his male co-star, he’d tell them they were crazy. That all changes, however, when he meets the stunning Jensen Ackles in the audition waiting room.





	There Is Nobody, Just You and Me Pal

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is about the love story of Jared and Jensen, how a straight Jared fell in love with Jensen, and how their love slowly blossomed from the day they met, even if neither of them realized it yet.
> 
> This is my first fic so go easy on me guys lol. Also, English is not my native language so hopefully my grammar and spelling don't suck since this fic is unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine and mine only (unfortunately :P). 
> 
> I'm open to constructive criticism as long as you guys aren't mean about it. I'm happy to learn and improve my writing. Also, sorry for the boring and unimaginative title lol.
> 
> WARNING: This story will eventually become sexually explicit. I'm talking reallyyyy explicit man on man action. So, if this disgusts you or makes you uncomfortable, I suggest you X it and look for a more innocent fic. Sorry ;)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't claim to own either Jared or Jensen. Nor do I claim this fic is what actually happened between them (a girl can dream though :P). It's just for good ol' fashioned fun!!!

 

If anyone told Jared a year ago that he would be in love with his very _male_ best friend and co-star, he’d tell them they were crazy. Not only does Jared have a girlfriend, he’s also as straight as they come. Always has been. He didn’t even go through any of the experiments some guys his age have with each other. You know, the cliché drunken kissing, handjobs or just jerking off together. The idea never even crossed his mind, didn’t at all appeal to him. He loved girls. Loved their soft, delicate bodies, loved their curves and smooth skin. It turned him on that he could just carry them like they weighted nothing. He loved the control of being able to bring them to the peak of their pleasure when he made love to them. He was satisfied and happy with his life…until…

 

Until meeting _him_.

 

Walking into the waiting room, he expected there to be a lot of people auditioning for the script… _Supernatural_. He hoped the show wasn’t going to be as cheesy as the title heh! He’d already gone through the script and loved it, he only hoped it was gonna be _as_ good once it came to life. Initially, he honestly wasn’t interested in such a show. Don’t get him wrong, Jared loves horror, but he didn’t think it was gonna be the kind of _horror_ he had in mind. He didn’t wanna be on a show like Buffy or Charmed. It just wasn’t for him. Once he read the script, however, he told his agent to “sign me up!”

 

Anyway. Where was he? Oh, that’s right. _Him_. When he walked inside, there was no one else there but himself and another guy who looked about his age, maybe slightly older. Not that _that_ was what he was focusing on. _He_ was gorgeous. Even from far away. _Did he just think a guy was gorgeous? A dude? Ah yes he did. Awesome._ It’s okay. He’ll just make sure not to embarrass himself and be cool. _Why the hell is he nervous? He’s straight._ Taking a deep breath, he walks towards ‘ _gorgeous’_ (who’s sitting down reading a magazine) and offers his hand.

 

“Hey. Hi. I, um, ahem, Jared.” _Nice going Padalecki._ Mentally face palming himself in shame. _So much for not embarrassing yourself. Now ‘gorgeous’ is gonna think you’re weird and awkward._ Okay this is getting really pathetic, even in his head. He needs to learn the guy’s name. Like, _now._

 

Gorgeo—no, ‘the guy,’ lowers his magazine and looks up. He looks a bit confused at first until he takes in Jared’s form. Jared swears for a split second the guy’s eyes scan his body from top to bottom. But he could easily be wrong. Then his eyes land on his face and a stunning grin breaks across his mouth as he shakes his hand. “Hi. Jensen. Jared, was it?”

 

Jared hears something come out of the guy’s mouth after introducing himself as _Jensen_ but doesn’t really know _what_ exactly. He can’t help but take in the guy’s— _Jensen’s_ smile; the pearly white teeth that are just white enough without it becoming too much, the crinkles of his eyes, his _eyes,_ so green that it’s not even green anymore, taking up a whole new color on the spectrum, his freckles ( _freckles?)_ that are lightly dusting his upper cheeks and nose. _Oh_ that perfect nose. His lips, so plump and pink he can just imagine sucking on their softness and biting until they’re—“ _Jared_ …. _was it_?” He hears Jensen asking him a question, _slowly_ , like Jared was daydreaming or something. _Ha! How rude is that?_

 

“Oh…um... yeah. Jared’s my name.” Smiling sheepishly, he puts his hands in his jeans’ pockets and looks down at his feet, wishing for the ground to open up and swallow him whole.

 

“You here for the audition?” Jared looks up and nods. “Yea actually. You too?” Jensen hums and nods his reply, an amused smug on his face as he takes in Jared’s nervousness. Gorgeous bastard. Enjoying this way too much.

 

“Cool. It’s nice meeting you Jared.”

 

“You too.” He licks his suddenly dry lips, not knowing what to do or say next.

 

“Hey, why don’t you take a seat? I think it’s gonna be a while.” He motions with his head to the chair next to him. Jared complies.

 

“Sooo, where is everybody?” Jared asks, looking around.

 

Jensen chuckles, “there is nobody. Just you and me pal.”

 

Jared snaps his head to Jensen, “no way! For real?”

“Yep! I was by myself when I got here. Place was empty.”

 

“Lucky us huh? No competition.” Jared grins happily.

 

Jensen looks at him, a warm smile on his face; a few seconds tick by before he bites his lower lip and finally replies, “yeah. Lucky me.”

 

*   *   *

 

_To Be Continued...._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it! 
> 
> I'm halfway through writing the second chapter so let me know if you'd like to read more.
> 
> My hands are kinda full right now because I have a full time job and a full time study so the update would be a bit slow. Sorry sweeties xxoo <3


End file.
